Special Pretty Cure!
is the Pretty Cure series created by Cure Lucky which is based on her different selfs. Its themes are Hearts, Nature, Butterflies, Roses,'' Fruits'', Flowers, Music, Fairytales and Cards, mainly focusing on the theme of Stars. Plot Characters / *''Emissary of colors, Cure Rainbow!'' Keiko is a cheerful and happy-go-lucky 14 year old girl who is excellent at drawing and is fond of cheering people. She loves rainbows, always drawing theme whenever she isn't sure what to draw. She transforms into Cure Rainbow and her theme colors are the seven colors of rainbow. / *''The wild blue water, Cure Wave!'' Namiko is a fast runner and a careless 14 year old girl who can be much rude and rebellious, but only because she tends to feel lonely and sad on the inside. She transforms into Cure Wave and her theme color is blue. / *''The popping splash of victory, Cure Pop!'' Hazeru is a stubborn and short-tempered, yet actually a sweet and polite 13 year old girl who loves sweets to an extent and is good at cooking. She has a habit of making the victory sign and is often annoyed by Hibana and Kiseki. She transforms into Cure Pop and her theme color is purple. / *''The green crystal is the symbol of aspiration, Cure Lime!'' Hari is a 12 year old cheerful and kind girl who loves helping others and admires cute things. She is very energetic, outgoing and responsive, so will do anything to help anyone. She transforms into Cure Lime and her theme color is green. / *''The flower that flyies along with the bright sparks, Cure Glitter!'' Hibana is a cool and self-confident 13 year old girl who enjoys boasting. She can be especially boasty when it comes down to her drawings which are as good as Keiko's, but prefers to draw stars rather than rainbows. She transforms into Cure Glitter and her theme color is red. / *''Strumming the perfect tune, Cure Volume!'' Madoka is a hyper, strict and blunt 15 year old girl who, despite of her inspiration to be bright, elegant and graceful as much as possible, can be a really nervous person. She often sings and wants to learn playing a musical instrument, but isn't sure which one to choose. She transforms into Cure Volume and her theme color is navy blue. / *''Hopping, heart-throbbing, fantastic miracles, Cure Lucky!'' Kiseki is Hazeru's cousin and a 13 year old cheerful, bubbly and emotional, yet strange and a bit mysterious girl who is fond of reading books and magic, even pretending to be a witch. She transforms into Cure Lucky and her theme color is purple. / *''The trump card of mystery, Cure Joker!'' Items Locations Trivia *''Special Pretty Cure!'' is the only season to have two Cures with compeletely same theme colors. (Cure Pop and Cure Lucky) Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Butterfly Themed Series Category:Roses Themed Series Category:Fruit Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Cards Themed Series